Digitalph33r
Digitalph33r or more commonly known as Jon CJ Gram is a popular machinima maker in the youtube community. He has made material based on mainly the Halo series but has also made a few of some other games, such as Resident Evil Five or Dead Rising. Megaman Goes To Williamette the first series made by Digitalph33r is a wide hit amongst the community and receiving much good feedback. The use of the introduction of Dead Rising along with the mega man suit. Plot Megaman has forgotten his mega buster in a mall the last time he was there so he hired a helicopter pilot to help him retrieve it. On the way he has an annoying habit of taking photos and the pilot cussing at him, under his breath. After a few disputes some unknown helicopters arrive and Megaman has to jump, leaving the pilot to deal with the hostiles. MasterChief Sucks at Halo The MasterChief Sucks at Halo trilogy is the most known piece of work produced by Jon CJ Gram. The series tells the story of a talking Master Chief doll that plays halo, but sucks. After the 3rd episode, Jon made a sequel series called "Arby 'n' the Chief" which is when a intelligent Arbiter doll moves in with him. The two have multiple arguments. One of the main story points in this series is the recon armor the the arbiter gets for chief. Deus ex machina Deus ex Machina is a action drama series created in the world of Halo 3 and set in the same time period. In the last surviving city on earth, a man named John Brent has his best friend build him a high tech suit of armour to help keep crime under control. However, genetic augmentation drugs spread throughout the city by a super villain named Plague. During the mayrol election, it turns out the newly elected mayor, "Derek" is really Plauge and buries Deus ex machina in a casket under snow. When he breaks out, he kills most of Plauge's men, but then is beaten by plauge. At the end of episode 4, Plauge shoots Deus ex Machina and he falls into a water fall. At the end credits, it shows on a computer that Deus ex Machina is still alive. In episode 5 Deus ex Machina returns and kills Phil O'Malley and Plague as well as a guard named Peter. Before the credits roll it shows a mysterious figure in security armor on top of Plague's building. At the beginning of episode 6, John accidentally shoots and kills a civillian's son while battling a villain called Behemoth. This sends his reputation into a downward spiral, and he resorts to drinking to get rid of the pain. During this time, an alien parasite lands on Earth and bonds with one human after another, turning them into superpowered monsters. Deus Ex Machina eventually confronts the creature himself, only to end up getting infected by it as well, turning his armor color from steel to blood red. Episode 7 shows that Deus Ex Machina has become a cruel and merciless vigilante, thanks to having bonded with the parasite. He threatens to kill his friend Micheal should he try to stop him. John tracks down Behemoth to a warehouse and beats him to a pulp. Just as he is about to deliver the killing blow, Micheal appears, wearing a power suit of his own, and fights John to remove the parasite from him. After Behemoth escapes, angry civilians set fire to the warehouse while John and Micheal are battling inside. John soon becomes engulfed in flames, which removes the parasite from his body, turning him back to normal. The parasite is killed by falling burning debris, and John carries Micheal to safety away from the burning building. In the aftermath, Deus Ex Machina sincerely apologizes to the civillian who's son he killed for what he did. Behemoth is later killed by an unknown man who drains the performance enhancing drugs from his body.